(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Genomics Facility encompasses nucleic acid sequencing, which was a core service in the last CCSG renewal, and array analysis, which was started in 1999. Sequencing remains an important part of the facility and is also important for maintaining array standards. By combining the two operations we were able to continue the nucleic acid services at the same capacity with 1 FTE and back-up support from Genomics Facility personnel. The Genomics Facility provides low cost sequencing on a newly purchased ABI 3100 capillary sequencer with Gene ScanTM capabilities. It also provides low cost cDNA arrays for human, mouse and yeast. Facility produced arrays are now available with probes for the 6200 yeast ORFs, 20,000 human clones, and 30,000 mouse cDNAs, including the 15,000 non-redundant mouse developmental clones from the National Institute on Aging (NIA). The facility also produces custom arrays designed by the user for specific projects. The facility provides all procedures associated with generating microarray data including: RNA preparation, RNA amplification, labeling and hybridization, acquisition of the data and statistical analysis. Clone validation and Real-Time PCR verification of array results are also offered as services. The facility also provides access to array analysis and data mining packages on common use computers that are supported by the facility. The facility web site http://www.wistar.org provides a forum for web accessible up-to-date protocols, new gene lists and a help line. This facility is important to the members of the Cancer Center who are incorporating systems based approaches into their studies.